


Hope Less Romantics

by gyu_trashling (ladynoirsdaughter)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Getting each other off, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, just grinding, meanie, mingyu and wonwoo, not really porn, the g in Mingyu stands for grinding, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoirsdaughter/pseuds/gyu_trashling
Summary: They're sure the other is in on it for the fun they have. No point in being in love if it won't ever happen, right?





	Hope Less Romantics

**Author's Note:**

> This is the gayest thing I've ever written and I never thought I'd go there but...
> 
> I'm such Meanie trash and had to at least attempt this sort of thing so here you go. Enjoy!!

Mingyu didn't have an answer as to how he got himself in this situation. It came about suddenly and was most definitely a shock, but now that he had gained his bearings, he didn't quite mind.

The tall raven-haired boy had been working in a small studio room on his lyrics with the fellow Hip Hop team members for hours, trying to come up with new ideas about what could be presented and how it was put together.

Time had flown by, the clock now showing single digits in the AM, and Hansol was the first one to call it for the night. He packed up his things and wished them luck, closing the door quietly as the three kept working. After another ten or so minutes, Seungcheol was rubbing at his eyes before stating that he couldn't look at the pages anymore otherwise he would go crazy. The leader mentioned about checking on Jihoon and making sure the producer wasn't still in the studio, telling his two dongsaengs to not be up too late. They bid him farewell as the door clicked shut.

Two minutes. It took two minutes of silence and watching the door to make sure it didn't open again for Wonwoo to stand from his place and move over to Mingyu, straddling his legs in one swift movement.

Mingyu fell out of his daze the second the older was in front of him, but his body didn't respond when he made himself comfortable. He showed no signs of hesitation though, leaving Wonwoo to easily cup the boy's cheeks and attach their lips. Mingyu was still for no more than a few seconds before he let his eyes close and hands rest on the other's hips, tilting his chin up to show his want.

This was not uncommon for the two. They would find a moment of isolation where the members wouldn't bother them and stole kisses and touches, knowing fully well those times would not come easy with their schedules. The older was usually the one to initiate contact, but the taller boy always made it go further. He would move his fingers under the edges of Wonwoo's shirt or deepen the kiss in order to make him crumble down. Unavoidable, in the older's opinion - but he didn't mind.

It began back when they were trainees, although things were more...pure. They clicked almost straight away and became best friends, always spending time together during practice hours. Over time, they learnt about each other's boundaries with words and looks and skin-ship, and it turns out there wasn't all that much of a boundary at all. Mingyu was a clingy person, every trainee knew that as he would go to the closest person that wouldn't shy away and hold their hand or wrap an arm around their waist. But the most frequently clung to was Wonwoo. He hated it at first. His dongsaeng was annoying and too tall and acted like a child. But the boy was a trainee and looking to get into the idol life just like himself. So they stuck to each other throughout the years and didn't regret it at all.

But debuting means fan service, and at one point it had to stop. Maybe there were underlying feelings in the way as the brunet got jealous when Mingyu would wrap his arms around Jeonghan or sit too close to Minghao or had Jihoon jumping on his back to carry him. It was too much for his tired broken heart.

But hey, it doesn't take much for jealousy and needing space to turn into want and closeness. It was a bad decision, in both their minds which they didn't voice, but they knew it. That never stopped them though.

It was the last working day of the week during early MANSAE era and everyone was ready to go back to the dorms and sleep until they felt refreshed. Some members (Soonyoung, Jihoon) had decided that even with the given time, they wouldn't spend it resting and worked, leaving a few others to follow along in boredom. Mingyu had followed the then-blond dancer to the studio and worked tirelessly on perfecting the moves he still struggled with, and not long into practice, Wonwoo had shown up to do the same. It was a simple practice of things they easily got better at, and after Soonyoung, Jun and Seokmin left, all racing for the hot water to bathe, the duo stayed behind.

Mingyu kept practicing until he was sure his bones would break as Wonwoo had given up some time before. As he was ready to leave and head back, his name was called by the younger.

He asked why he was avoiding him. The thing is, he wasn't. He hadn't been avoiding his dongsaeng for some time, but he obviously hadn't noticed. Wonwoo tried to reason this but the tall boy didn't understand. In a mix of words getting louder and shoves being shared, Wonwoo was up against the wall with Mingyu's hands fisting the collar of his shirt, demanding an answer as to why he was being left behind. The look in the younger's eyes was one of confusion, but Wonwoo's mind was screaming at him to focus on that and not his _body_.

It was no secret to anyone that Kim Mingyu was good looking in every sense of the word. Sometimes he didn't see it himself, but after all, he was named the 'visual' of the group. His tall, lean figure made him look big an intimidating when he was really the opposite. Although he hated his skin for being somewhat darker than the others, it made him glow and was so beautiful. Not to mention, because of comeback, he was fitter and had a new hairstyle, which didn't help when trying to remember he was still a teenager. Their stage outfits consisting of suits definitely didn't help.

No wonder Wonwoo wasn't speaking and was looking him up and down with lust-filled eyes instead. For some reason, Mingyu liked it.

That was when it first started. Wonwoo pulled Mingyu down to connect their lips like his life depended on it and Mingyu realised everything changed. He never pulled away though, actually pushing the boy further into the wall and kissing him harshly. He wanted it too. He stupidly, selfishly, wanted it too.

Zoning back in to the current situation, Mingyu noted how in the few little seconds his mind drifted off that seemed like forever, he managed to get his hands under the older's shirt as his own was slipping sideways at the collar. Nudging the boy, he stood and moved to lock the door, coming back only to be pushed down to sit on the small couch and be straddled again. Much more comfortable than the floor.

"God damn," he muttered once his neck was being covered in light kisses, no marks allowed. Pulling Wonwoo closer by the hips the sudden friction made the action hotter, and Mingyu was sure his skin was burning.

He couldn't help but gently press his fingers into Wonwoo's waist tighter, everything too real and too much and too good.

"Wonwoo..."

"Quiet." Any other sounds that could escape were muffled by lips and tongue. Mingyu found it to be the best solution.

The dark-haired boy did not mind having the older take initiative in the situation as it let him focus on the pleasure he was getting, but more often than not, he'd rather give than receive. He knew Wonwoo liked it more than he'd admit. This made him tighten his grip a little more, causing the older to pull back, and flipped them somewhat so Wonwoo had his back against the couch cushions and Mingyu hovered over him. That stupid smirk the older wore only made Mingyu more intoxicated with him.

It wasn't present for long though as Mingyu raised his knee, pressing it to Wonwoo's crotch which helped relieve some tension. In turn Mingyu was now the one smirking, dragging his lips down the boy's neck and to his collarbones, the touch gentle enough to make him shiver. Wonwoo always fell apart for Mingyu and broke down every wall he built. It wasn't just for what they gave each other at times like this - it was because the younger could actually make him feel something, like he was important. Mingyu's full focus was on Wonwoo in these moments and the lingering ones after, and the older wanted those moments to last much longer than they did. Maybe he was selfish with beginning the whole thing, but he longed to find a way to be closer with the boy he loved and he was so lucky for the actions and want to be reciprocated. At least with what they shared, he could pretend those feelings didn't exist.

"So pretty," it was a small murmur against his skin and a gasp escaped, Mingyu's lips warm against his already hot body, but he could feel it. The breath he sucked in was obvious and made Mingyu attach his lips to the skin briefly, moving across the area with soft, slow kisses. Wonwoo liked it slow. "You're so pretty like this."

"Only for you."

"Only for me."

Raising his hips the older gained the friction he needed, pressing up against Mingyu's thigh in a way that showed exactly what he craved. The younger gave it to him, as well as raising his hand up his shirt to access the skin with his cooler hands.

"Mingyu-"

"Hyung, do you want us to get caught? You don't know who might still be in the building." It's true, managers or staff could be working late, or Jihoon might be finally getting out of his studio with Seungcheol pushing him along. They've almost been caught out before and they don't need to relive that awkwardness.

"Just hurry up and do something." Again, Wonwoo raised his hips, but Mingyu pushed them back down with his hands and kissed him hard on the mouth as a confirmation. Mingyu liked to tease the boy, but would always give in when they wanted to get things moving.

As soon as he broke away he pulled the older's thin sweater off, letting Wonwoo sit up to get it past his shoulders and Mingyu's lips travelled across his collarbones and down to his sternum, the simple butterflies kisses leaving tingles on Wonwoo's skin.

One day, he wanted to leave their moments with at least one mark left on his pale skin by the boy. A hickey, a bite, a scratch, anything to show that he was Mingyu's. He wanted it to be true.

Mingyu on the other hand, he wanted everything. He wanted to have Wonwoo all to himself and to make it obvious. To have the boy drag his fingernails down his back and leave red raw scratches that wouldn't heal for days. Leave purple marks on his neck and chest. Give him bruised lips and flushed cheeks and messy hair and to be able to show it off without anyone being opposed to it. Mingyu wanted Wonwoo in ways he shouldn't.

The best they could settle for were quick make-out sessions and grinding up against each other for friction before they had to leave and finish themselves or later on. In truth, they were both confused about the whole thing and how they felt, but the fear of being found out and removed from the group led to them never speaking about it.

Wonwoo moved his fingers through Mingyu's hair, tugging gently at the back and in return the younger let out a jagged breath. His hands tightened a little on the older's hips as he left one more kiss on his chest before moving his face back up and forcing his knees apart with his own. Mingyu brought his hips down to the other's, rolling forwards and if he was any slower in attaching their lips he's sure people on the street would hear Wonwoo moaning at the feeling. The dark-haired boy continued the action and watched the older's expression change from overwhelmed to comfortable, and wow, was Wonwoo comfortable alright.

Pulling at Mingyu's collar, he managed to breath out, "I want this off." He's never been good at denying Wonwoo what he wants. The black long sleeve was soon enough discarded on the floor with the grey sweater, leaving the two boy's shirtless and hard in their skinny jeans. A situation normal friends would not be in, and really, they shouldn't be either. "Much better."

Somehow, in some way they didn't understand, they had managed to move from the couch, Mingyu holding up Wonwoo by the thighs with his legs around his waist as he pushed him against the wall. Mingyu's fingers pressed into Wonwoo's thin thighs gentle enough to not leave any bruises, the older having to keep his in the boy's hair so he wouldn't leave nail indents in his shoulders. The grinding had not ceased, only getting stronger, Wonwoo struggling to keep his lips on Mingyu's as he kept needing to pull away to catch his breath.

It wasn't even sex but Mingyu could hit all the right spots and make Wonwoo a mess. He knew how fast or slow to move his hips, where to press his fingers, the exact places his lips should go and the positions they both received pleasure from. It wasn't sex. They didn't touch those special places directly and didn't try to initiate anything because they were both _scared_.

Attachment to people usually ends in heartbreak, and it's worse if it so happens to be your best friend. Even worse if they're your band mate. Much harder to deal with if it's a secret.

It wasn't sex. But they made each other feel something akin to those pleasurable moments. They made out and removed some clothing and moved their bodies against each other, and if they had enough time, got each other off, but they kept their bodies free from anything that could change their relationship more than it had.

"Ah, Mingyu..." Wonwoo threw his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and breathing heavily through his parted lips. The roll of the younger's hips always made him fall deeper.

He'd watched Mingyu practice dancing. He'd watched everyone practice dancing. The body rolls and hip thrusts in some of their dances made people interested. Sure, not everyone was the best at them, but the movements were still obvious. During late night practices, when it was just the two of them, Mingyu would go over the choreography when he felt like he was lacking in something. Wonwoo would step forward and help, but sometimes he'd sit and watch as his dongsaeng practiced.

On the odd occasion when they were ready to jump at each other after a long tiring day, Mingyu would practice the dances he knew made Wonwoo shift in his seat when he watched him. 'Rock' was his favourite. The amount of body rolls Soonyoung added to the chorus made fans scream and made it one of those songs they mostly performed at concerts - they promoted it when Boys Be released but not since.

Like a few members did purposely, Mingyu would swipe his tongue across the corner of his lower lip or narrow his eyes or even smirk. He'd watch Wonwoo in the mirror every time he did so, making sure he would react when performing the hip thrusts that were fast and strong. Sometimes he'd only get halfway through the song before he was being pushed back and had lips on his.

"Do that again."

"What, this?" Rolling his hips upwards into the boy's lower regions, Wonwoo dared to move his fingers away from the black hair they were hiding in and grabbed at his shoulders, making sure he didn't press down too hard. Mingyu did it again, a bit quicker this time, but it was still as strong and Wonwoo couldn't find his voice properly, only nodding his head in reply.

Unfortunately for him in these situations, Mingyu was very dominant in getting what he wants.

"Tell me what you want, Wonu. I want to hear you say it." He almost lost it at his voice.

"I want-" _if the boy stopped grinding into him for one second he could answer his question._

"You want?"

Finally opening his eyes and looking straight at Mingyu, Wonwoo moved forward so their foreheads were touching and noses brushed against each other, breathing out the words into the other's mouth.

"I want you to finish me."

Mingyu was hesitant. He looked directly into Wonwoo's eyes and searched for any doubt or uncertainty, but found nothing. If his hyung looked long enough in his eyes, that's exactly what he would have found.

It's not that he didn't want to drive the boy over the edge and make him feel pure bliss as a result of his own actions- no, he wanted very much to do that.

It's the fact that their friendship revolved around getting pleasure from each other nowadays and not simply being normal friends. It put them in a position where one or both of them could get hurt, all because Mingyu caught feelings. The stupidest thing he could have done, but it's not his fault Wonwoo was so attractive and made him feel like he was worth something, from when they were trainees up until now.

He couldn't let that get in the way though, not when they had to wrap things up for the night. Readjusting his hold on the older's legs, Mingyu began to walk backwards, finding the chair with his lower legs and sat down to have Wonwoo on his lap, legs either side of his own.

Finding his voice again after his inner conflict, he spoke firmly, letting Wonwoo know what he wanted. "Then you better return the favour and do the same."

Mingyu wanted this. Wonwoo wanted this. They wanted something from each other they shouldn't be allowed to have, but they managed to find a way to get it. Both boys knew they would regret it one day.

But for now, Mingyu leant back in the chair and slipped his fingers to reside at Wonwoo's lower back and hips, said boy running his fingertips from his dongsaeng's shoulders to chest and back up again to still at his nape.

Wonwoo began rolling his hips, deep movements so he could be as close as possible. Their chests would touch every so often and the older could feel the warmth and sweat on Mingyu's body every time. After one strong roll, Mingyu bucked his hips up into the older, both boys letting out a groan at the friction it caused. Whenever Wonwoo would grind down hard, Mingyu would bring his hips up so they could meet and the pleasure became stronger for them both.

Mingyu was starting to feel overwhelmed and didn't know where to put his hands, wanting to run them up and down the older's back to make the sensation stronger, but opted to rest them in his back pockets instead. This caused Wonwoo to grind down and forward, pushing their bodies closer together, and neither were sure just how much longer they could go.

"Hyung, please," Mingyu breathed at the movement, the submissive side of him coming into view. Wonwoo continued the action and watched him closely to see just how much further he could push it.

As he kept going Mingyu leaned up to place his lips on the older boy's neck, trailing wet kisses on the exposed area. He pushed his hips up into Wonwoo's when he would come down, leaving them both a mess of heavy breaths and low moans. Their movements were quick and starting to become messy as they were chasing their release, hands and lips moving everywhere.

"Won- ah, please," the younger felt the heat grow under his skin by the second, body twitching and he was sure to come undone any second as he tried to form a sentence. "I need to, please."

"Me too."

They kept rutting up against each other, the strain from their jeans way too much and with a few more rolls and grinds, Mingyu was the first to go over. He bucked his hips up into Wonwoo as he was still going, the sharp movements hitting him in just the right spot and he too came undone on the boy's lap.

They both let the movements cease slowly as they were still coming down from their high, eventually stopping and resting together with Wonwoo's forehead and hands on Mingyu's shoulders and the latter with his hands resting at the older's lower back.

They were starting to cool down and feel stiff in the legs and back, knowing they'd have to move soon enough and get back to the dorms. With Mingyu’s hands running gently up and down his back, Wonwoo sat back slowly and looked at the younger, said boy sitting with half-lidded eyes as if he would fall asleep any second. It was...cute. Wonwoo smiled and combed his fingers through his hair gently in hopes to flatten it but gave it more of a swept look in the fringe and sides, a hairstyle he very much liked to see his dongsaeng have.

However the younger was thinking other things.

Mingyu's brain was a mess. He felt like he was losing Wonwoo in a sense, considering what they preferred to do in their alone time was mess around. They didn't just sit and talk like they used to, and Mingyu feels that it's his fault. He didn't push Wonwoo away that day; he never told him they should stop or at least take a break from their tendencies. He made it go further each and every time, and oddly enough, he didn't want it to stop.

Wonwoo stood from his lap and moved to pull his sweater on, tossing the younger's shirt at him and picked up his things as he waited. After pushing chairs and cushions back to where they should be and fixing their appearances as best they could, the brunet-haired boy moved to unlock the door before being stopped. He turned back to the other, seeing him looking down at his shoes before tugging at his wrist and leaning down to kiss him. Wonwoo let it happen, his lips easily moulding with Mingyu's for some time before it was mutually broken.

"I don't know when I'll get to do that again." He murmured, though the older heard and simply linked their fingers together, giving a nod that read ' _I know_ '.

They walked back to the dorms together in silence, people still filling the streets at such an early hour and they kept quiet the whole time, letting only the night know of their actions. It was one of those times they couldn't talk about anything else afterwards. A time when no words could replace or cover up what they had done because it was one of those times they both felt too much.

Wonwoo felt too much love for Mingyu that he wasn't sure how much longer he could go without telling him.

Mingyu felt too much love for Wonwoo that he wasn't sure how much longer he could go breaking his own heart.

A sad situation for the two rappers and friends, but they were stupid, and needy, and absolutely hopeless when it came to each other.


End file.
